Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of electrochemical manufacturing pure oxygen, and more particularly to a self-breathing electrochemical oxygenerator.
Description of Related Arts
The existing self-breathing electrochemical oxygenerator with publication application No. CN101967651A filed on Oct. 15, 2010 is described as follows. It comprises an outer housing which comprises an upper housing part and a lower housing part. The lower housing part comprises a battery installation chamber, a controller installation chamber, and a pure oxygen generation assembly installation boss. A side wall of the lower housing part has the air hole. The pure oxygen generation assembly installation boss has the oxygen outlet. The oxygen outlet is communicated with an external joint. Batteries are installed within the battery installation chamber. A controller is installed within the controller installation chamber. The pure oxygen generation assembly is fixed to the pure oxygen generation assembly installation boss. A positive electrode and a negative electrode of the battery are respectively connected with a positive electrode and a negative electrode of an input end of the controller via leads. An anode wire and a cathode wire of the pure oxygen generation assembly are respectively connected with a positive electrode and a negative electrode of an output end of the controller. A power switch is mounted on the controller. The upper housing part is mounted on an upper end of the lower housing part. After the external oxygen output pipe in the above structure is blocked, the pressure within the pure oxygen generation assembly is over high, so that the oxygenerator is damaged, thus the service life of the oxygenerator is shortened.